


Korrlok Month: First Time

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra wakes up after a night she never would have expected, and has to decide what she'll do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrlok Month: First Time

Everything was a hazy mess of confused feelings when she woke up. She hadn't planned to sleep with him. She hadn't seriously considered ever sleeping with him. But it had happened, and regardless of her prior feelings she had wanted him so badly it hurt. But what should she do now? Where would this go? What did he want? She didn't think she'd be able to guess that when she still wasn't sure what she even wanted. This was a mistake. He was too old, she was too young. They had a good working relationship, but that was no reason that she should have jumped into bed with him like this.

It was so tempting to just slip away before he awoke and avoid him until the embarrassment faded. She had almost resolved to do just that when she took one last look at his sleeping face. He'd taken out his ponytails and his hair spilled across the sheets, and his face seemed gentler at rest than it ever was awake. One of his hands lay palm upturned next to the hollow in the pillow where her head had rested. She tentatively placed a hand in his, and his fingers curled gently around hers. Not moving that hand, she slid back under the sheets and closed her eyes again. She could wait and see where this might take her.


End file.
